


This Maniac Is In Love With You

by jenjaemrens



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Characters don't die, Death, Don't read if you're not comfortable with the tags please, Homophobic Language, Jaemin is a murderer, Jaemin is protective, M/M, Murder, Psychological Drama, Psycopath, Violence, norenmin, norenmin are very much in love don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjaemrens/pseuds/jenjaemrens
Summary: He’d do anything to see Renjun and Jeno smile. There were no boundaries.





	This Maniac Is In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> For Nabby, Soph, Shyra, Alyssa and Hailey who insisted on seeing Jaemin's dark side.  
> ~  
> Hello guys. This is a different fic from my usual fluffy ones lol so I hope you'll like it? There are warning tags and if you aren't comfortable I suggest you don't.  
> I hope you enjoy it thanks!

Jaemin was sweet. He was always sweet. He was the lovely, kind Na Jaemin who smiled at everyone. He wished everyone in the morning and was always the polite one when people talked to him. He had the entire school charmed with his pretty smile. Everyone was in love with him.

 

But he was in love with two boys. One with an adorable eye smile and another who would roll his eyes at them but would glare at anyone who’d tease them. Unless that person happened to be their friend Hyuck.

 

Jaemin was in love with two of the prettiest boys in this world and no matter what happens he’d always make sure they were by his side. It would be them. Always and forever.

 

They belonged together. It had to be them. It would be them despite that girl in their sophomore year of high school who wanted to ask Jeno out. Jaemin overheard her whispering and giggling about Jeno.

 

It was annoying.

 

She wanted to get in between Jeno and them. She had no right to talk about Jeno like that. Like she was in love with him. Jeno was his and Renjun’s.

 

It was simple. He just had to remove her. It didn’t matter that Jeno would never even look at the girl, he liked boys after all. She was a nuisance and Jaemin wanted her away. So it was easy for him. It was easy to push a flower pot from the third floor window while that girl was passing by downstairs with her friends.

 

And Jaemin smiled when she saw the girl crumple down and her friends scream out. He skipped downstairs to meet Renjun and Jeno at the gate like he promised them he would.

 

That girl got a severe head trauma and the doctors said she’d never be okay. Jaemin pretended to be sad for her. He consoled the girl’s friends. He even talked with people about the accident and how could a pot fall from an empty classroom. But on the inside he was dancing around happily. He was laughing by the time he reached home. 

 

She was gone, gone, gone and Jaemin was ecstatic.

*

Jaemin didn’t care who he’d have to hurt to make the loves of his life happy. He’d do anything to see Renjun and Jeno smile. There were no boundaries. Even if it was his friend.

 

Both Renjun and Donghyuck were trying out for the lead position of the musical. Renjun expressed his worries of not getting the part during one of their cuddling session. Jeno and Jaemin cheered him on.

 

“Cheer up baby you’ll get it.”

 

“It’s yours!”

 

“Shut up. Don’t call me baby.”

 

Renjun was their baby. There was nothing Jaemin wouldn’t do to make him happy. If getting this role would make him happy then Jaemin would make sure he’d get him the role no matter what he has to do.

 

It was just a tiny amount but the effect was instantaneous. Donghyuck has just taken a bite of his homemade lunch when he collapsed and was rushed to the hospital. He ate a bit of the food which was sprinkled with peanuts grinded to bits. He was unconscious for two days. Jaemin felt guilty for that. He really hated seeing his friend’s ever smiling face deathly pale and Mark at his side crying. He didn’t like this but when he saw Renjun’s grinning face when he passed the audition he didn’t care.

 

Besides Donghyuck would live. He didn’t harm him did he? It was just a bit of peanut. He could have added more but he didn’t. So it’s fine.

 

It’s fine because Renjun is hugging him and Jeno and kissing them. It was fine.

*

There were lines that one shouldn’t ever overstep. For Jaemin there was never one. For him to keep Jeno and Renjun by his side there was never anything he wouldn’t do. He hurt an innocent girl for her crush on Jeno before. He wouldn’t hesitate to do something like that again. He would do whatever it takes to be with them forever.

 

Jaemin crossed the line on a Thursday during their senior year of school. It started because of what happened during their lunch time. Renjun was running a bit late because he wanted to talk to their drama head about his recommendation. So when he entered the cafeteria and made his way towards them only to be blocked by someone else.

 

Jaemin didn’t like it. He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all that Renjun was smiling at someone else like that even though it was a bit awkward. He could tolerate it up to their own circle of friends but a stranger? no. 

 

Renjun couldn't smile at anyone like that unless it was him or Jeno. Renjun was only theirs. Theirs. Theirs. Theirs. Not anyone's. Their Renjun with his pretty face and that musical laugh. 

 

Their Renjun should only smile at them.

 

Jeno. jaemin.

 

No one else.

 

Jaemin watched as Renjun shook his head and said something to the boy. He smiled at him and then resumed walking towards them. The boy returned to his table, sad. He rejected him. 

 

Good. He should.

 

Jaemin was happy. 

 

But he was still mad. Because someone tried to take their Renjun from them and he had to be punished.

 

Renjun came back to the table and started talking again. They teased him about it but he rolled his eyes. 

 

"I don't want him." Renjun said as he smiled at Jaemin and Jeno and reached out to hold their hands and squeezed it gently as if to remind them that he was theirs no matter what.

 

No Renjun just wanted them.

 

But still Jaemin was mad. That boy could have taken Renjun away. He can't be allowed to stay here near Renjun. He had to leave.

 

It was easy. It was after school and Jaemin had left a note on the boy's desk asking to meet him at the school swimming pool.    
  


It was a printed note.   
  


No sign. No initials. No fingerprints. No proof.   
  


He watched from the shadow as the boy enter stepping cautiously around the pool. It was empty. Everyone was home. it was winter. it was cold. no one liked the water when it was cold.   
  


The boy didn't notice Jaemin as he stepped out from his spot. He only felt him when Jaemin pushed him into the freezing cold water. He didn't know how to swim. Jaemin made sure of that.   
  


Jaemin sat down on the cold tiles and watched as the boy struggle and called out to him.   
  


"Help! Please help!"   
  


But Jaemin only tilted his head and watched with cold amusement as the boy's desperate attempts to try and save himself failed.   
  


It was too easy.   
  


Soon he stopped struggling. It was like he fell asleep.   
  


And Jaemin stood up and left the pool and the floating dead body behind him whistling along.

*

There were police cars around the school. It came on the front cover of the newspaper and on the television. His parents were worried. His friends were shocked. Jaemin didn’t care. He was just a meaningless boy. It didn’t matter to Jaemin that he killed someone who was an innocent, young boy. Jaemin was happy that another person who wanted to harm his perfect life was gone.

 

The school offered grief counseling. Anyone who wanted to talk about this could go to their counselor’s office. She was there to help. Jaemin nearly snorted at that. What a load of bull. He just wanted to get on with the day so that he could go home and prepare for the movie date with Jeno and Renjun.

 

The police questioned the boy’s friends, the janitor, their teachers and some students. They got nothing. It wasn’t an accident that was obvious due to the note they found in the boy’s pocket. But they couldn’t get any other leads. A few weeks later the case was closed. 

 

Only the parents of the dead boy protested. The entire town stayed silent. They wanted to forget this and move on with their lives.

 

And so everyone slowly forgot about the boy who drowned in the pool. 

*

Jeno was part of their school basketball team along with Jisung and Mark. Of course being the supportive boyfriends and friends Jaemin, Renjun, Donghyuck and Chenle went to their games to support them. They’d win. Jaemin knew how good their team was and he knew they’d win. He couldn’t wait for the game to be over so that he and Renjun could kiss Jeno and congratulate him.

 

As expected their team won with Mark shooting a three pointer at the end. It was a game of 61 to 48. It was clear who was the better team here. 

 

Jaemin and Renjun made his way down towards Jeno who was talking with one of the opposing team members. It’s what it looked like from afar until they got close enough to hear what they were talking about.

 

“Can’t believe they let faggots in the team.” He spit out before marching away.

 

Jeno didn’t see Renjun and Jaemin hear what the other person said. But Jaemin saw the look on Jeno’s face and he hated it. He hated Jeno looking so defeated and sad. The fact that there was someone who could make Jeno feel so terrible made Jaemin angry.

 

Jeno pretended to be fine when he saw them but Jaemin saw how he was distracted the entire night. He’d pretend like what that boy said didn’t bother him but Jaemin knew it reminded him of their middle school when Jeno was bullied for this. Jaemin took care of those bullies easily. He simply broke the right arm of the supposed leader of the group bullying Jeno and when he cried saying he’d report Jaemin to the teachers Jaemin merely smiled.

 

“Who would the teachers believe? Me or you? The sweet, smiling Na Jaemin or the boy who bullies everyone and has been suspended multiple times?” 

 

The sweet Jaemin would never hurt anyone. He wouldn’t harm anyone. Except the ones who hurts the people he loves and that happened to be Jeno and Renjun. He didn’t like it when Jeno was upset.

 

A few days later a news had everyone rattled. A seventeen year old boy was beaten to death by a baseball bat. There were details that were revealed much later like how his legs were broken as if someone kept stepping over them over and over again. There were stab marks on his hands. And worse of it was that the boy was conscious when he seemed to be tortured. There weren’t any sort of drugs in his blood to indicate that he wasn’t aware of what happened. It was the most horrible death the town had ever seen.

 

Everyone was scared. This was the second murder within a few months. There was a murderer among them. Adults warned their teens to be careful. No talking to someone who looked shady.

 

But the murderer was among the ones who were asked to be careful.

*

There were more people investigating thing time. This was a serious issue. A boy was killed in the most horrible way this town had ever seen. The case was going to be handled by higher professionals this time. 

 

Jaemin didn’t care. He made sure no one was around. He made sure he didn’t leave any proof. He was fine. He didn’t care. He was happy that the three of them were happy. They had gotten their acceptance letter from the university of their choice. They were going to the same University to study. They had already looked into apartments so that they could stay with each other. It was all going perfectly.

 

Jaemin didn’t care he killed someone for a stupid remark. On the other hand his screams were lovely to hear. It was so fun! But he didn’t want to hurt people unless they hurt him first. He liked living a peaceful lives.

 

It seemed like some other people didn’t like a peaceful lifestyle. A week after the body was found there were police investigation in their school as well. Students who had contact with the dead boy were called in and questioned. That meant Jeno was called in.

 

“What did they ask?”

 

“Someone saw Minho talking to me after the game and they wanted to know what it was about.”

 

“Did you tell them?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And?”

 

“And then they let me go.”

 

Jaemin didn’t like this at all. Was Jeno a suspect? Jeno would never hurt anyone. Jaemin didn’t want Jeno to be a suspect. This was getting complicated and annoying especially seeing that they were being followed. They thought no one would notice but Jaemin knew that Jeno was being followed by one of the detectives. He was always with Jeno and he could sense it that they were being watched. He hated this

 

Jeno was brought in for questioning again and surprisingly so was Renjun. They shrugged and said that the detective just asked them about school and their classmates. It was weird but they had much more important things to worry about. It was their graduation and as per tradition there was an after party at the school for the graduating class. The last high school event for them before they left. 

 

Jaemin told Renjun and Jeno he’d meet them at the school. He didn’t expect that he’d be intercepted on the way to the school building. He was already at the school grounds which was empty and the only sound was the beat of music coming from their gym room. He had texted Renjun and Jeno that he had arrived.

 

“Na Jaemin.” The man looked strangely familiar.

 

“Can I help you?” 

 

“There is something I’d like to inquire to you about. Would you mind following me?” Sensing Jaemin hesitate he quickly added, “We won’t be leaving. And I am a detective on the case. So I’d like to ask you questions regarding the case if you don’t mind.” He showed Jaemin his badge. He had no choice but to follow him now.

 

The detective only led him around the back towards the lake. Their school was built by cutting down a section of forest ages ago. The detective gestured at him to stop and looked at him. The better term would be studying him. 

 

Jaemin grew tired of this game. He wanted to go inside to be with his boyfriends.

 

“I wonder…”

 

“Can we get this over with please?”

 

“What made you a killer Na Jaemin?”

 

Jaemin froze for a second before he started laughing. He looked at the detective wondering if he should be scared or amused. But Jaemin was never the one for feeling scared. 

 

“Do you have any proof?” He asked. “You’re accusing me of being a killer but do you have a proof that I killed Minho?”

 

“I never mentioned a name.”

 

“Are you stupid?” Jaemin snorted. “How many murders have there been in this town?”

 

“Two. And one girl nearly died two years ago didn’t they Jaemin? She was your school mate.” 

 

Jaemin froze when he heard him say that.

 

“You see I’ve been looking at things in a different way recently. They’re all too worried about a direct connection because it’s high school after all. How complicated can it get? Until I interrogated your boyfriend and learned Minho called him offensive names. But he has an alibi of course. So let me ask you Na Jaemin where were you on the night Minho died?” The detective smiled.

 

“At my home.” He lied. He told his parents he’d be staying over at Jeno’s that night. But the detective didn’t need to know that.

 

“Eh? Is that so? Hmm then what about on January 4th? Where were you on that day after school between 2 and 3?” 

 

“Probably heading home with my boyfriends. Why ask this?” Jaemin was frustrated.

 

“Caught.” He smiled. “They both had their club activities on that day and you said you’d go home without them on that day. But you didn’t arrive home till past 3.30. So tell me Na Jaemin where were you on that day?” 

 

He was stuck. He was stuck. 

 

“Minho insulted your boyfriend didn’t he? So you wanted him to pay for it? And then in January Jin asked out your boyfriend didn’t he? He liked him. And you were jealous.”

 

Jaemin didn’t even flinch. What was the point? All he hoped was that Jeno and Renjun were okay.

 

“I’ll take you to the station now. You’ll be jailed. For killing Minho and Jin. You’ll go to jail for murdering my brother Na Jaemin. Even though Renjun was already with you it didn’t matter to you did it you sick psychopath?” He spat out.

 

Oh that was it huh? He was related to Jin. No wonder he looked familiar. He looked like Jin. Well then it looks like Jaemin was caught. Jaemin smiled wryly. So much for going to University with Jeno and Renjun. At least they’d have each other.

 

They didn’t notice two figures step out of the forest until there was a loud thump. Jaemin stared, shocked as the detective fell to the ground and Jeno and Renjun stood behind him, the former holding a rock covered in blood.

 

“Please don’t call nana a psychopath.” Renjun said monotonously. “He was just looking after us.”

 

“We don’t like it when people want to take nana away from us.” Jeno said. 

 

They both looked at him and smiled. His sweet boyfriends who’d never say anything rude to anyone just hurt someone for him. And they knew what he was doing. They knew everything.

 

“It’s okay nana. He’ll be gone. We’ll make sure of it right Jeno?” Renjun looked at his other boyfriend.

 

“Of course. He’ll be gone. No one will separate us.”

 

The next few minutes were a blur. Jeno tied the detectives with some ropes and heavy rocks and together they pushed him towards the lake and watched him drown. There was no struggle this time. He simply sunk to the bottom of the lake. Jeno was careful with the ropes. He made sure that he wouldn’t be able to get out. He had also unlocked the detective’s phone to see if he had said anything to anyone about this but he hadn’t. There were notes in his own phone about how he had to do it alone because no one would believe him and he needed to get justice for his brother. Renjun crushed the phone by stepping on it over and over again.

 

Jaemin watched dazed as his boyfriends took care of everything.

 

“You..knew?”

 

“Since the day I saw you carrying the pot upstairs when Mira had the accident.”

 

“You never said anything..why did you never say anything?” 

 

“Because we know why you did it. We know you did it to protect us. I told the detective you were with me. My parents weren’t home that night and you both came over for company.”

 

“We won’t let anyone separate us. No matter what happens we love you.”

 

The three boys held each other close, promising to stay together no matter what happens as the only other person who knew their secret drowned into the lake. His body was never found. He was marked off as missing. Most people said it was madness that drove him away because of the death of his only family, his little brother. They were never certain though.

 

Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun left their little town and moved on with their lives. It didn’t matter to them that they hurt so many people. No one else mattered except for the three of them being together.

 

“I heard someone asked you out today?”

 

“It’s because you two are in different departments.”

 

“Do we need to take care of it?”

 

“I say we should.”

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on twt I basically scream about nct in general  
> twt: @jenjaemrens


End file.
